1. Field
The information disclosed relates to an electrically controlled machine to clean articles, such as odd-sized, awkwardly-shaped, and unhygienic articles.
2. Background Information
A dishwashing machine may be thought of as a mechanical device to clean utensils used in preparing and serving food. Unlike manual dishwashing, which relies largely on human physical scrubbing of dishes, pots, pans, and the like to remove adherent dirt, scale, tarnish, impurities or any other foreign or undesired matter, a mechanical dishwasher typically cleans by spraying hot (55-65 degrees Celsius or 130-150 degrees Fahrenheit) water on food utensils. As there may be no human contact during the dishwashing machine process, strong detergents may be used which may be too alkaline for habitual exposure to the skin. Some dishwashing machines also contain a heating element to achieve fast drying of the dishes.
The size, shape, and components of a typical dishwashing machine are configured for common food utensils such as dishes, pots, and pans. This prevents utilizing the machine to clean a variety of odd-sized and awkwardly-shaped household items that typically are cleaned by hand. In addition, hygienic propriety keeps many consumers from utilizing their dishwashing machine to clean items such as toilet plungers, litter boxes, small garbage cans, cooking grids from grills, and toilet brushes. Many would prefer to dispose of a used toilet brush than to touch it to clean it by hand.
There is a need to overcome these and other problems.